


The Devil and the Agent

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Dubious Consentacles, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Stalking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Vergil thought his only love was power. But when he sees an unknown human leaving Devil May Cry, he wants to find out what's so special about this mere human.He never intended to fall in love with him.Rated for themes. Mind the tags.





	1. Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about Devil May Cry so bare with me.

His trek out of the Underworld had been unforgiving, to say the least. Especially since his only company had been his twin brother and his incessant chattering. But it had been Vergil’s own fault, in a vengeful rage he had summoned the Qliphoth in order to restore his strength and gain more power. 

Which he had, but by the time he regained control of his semi-sound mind, the tree had grown beyond his control. It had bore him the necessary fruits to survive, but it was going to become a nuisance that would destroy the city. So, he had to spend a year in Hell in order to prevent demons and otherworldly beasts from wandering the Earth…well, at least lessened the number of them. 

After his and Dante’s temporary truce down in the underworld, and after successfully uprooting the Qliphoth, they battled and sparred until another opportunity to return to Earth had emerged, and they had ended with another tie, both equally matched. A result Vergil was not happy with.

Though, he had been exhausted battling demons and such in Hell, so he had retreated to a pocket dimension to rest and regain his strength. Said pocket dimension parallel to Earth, but it was still behind the times, a place before technology and pollution. His home a quiet cabin on the edge of a village, with a farm and a small stock of animals, taken care of by farmhands and maidens. A quiet little area near a lake for him to be at peace and meditate. He hadn’t been to it for a while, his strength dwindling and the Yamato not in his possession at the time.

It was a good thing Dante was totally unaware about it, otherwise Vergil would never hear the end of it. His brother would most likely make an immature remark or poke fun at him. Dante wouldn’t like it there, the younger twin too attached to this dimension and its technologies and ways. With its precious humans, pollution and corrupt governments. Just thinking about this dimension left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He was about to pay a visit to Devil May Cry to discuss the matter of challenging Dante once more, but he also wanted to visit a son he never knew he had. Though, Vergil wasn’t sure if he wanted to connect, or challenge him to a rematch. To test the boy’s full strength and potential. 

Nero...he wasn’t sure about his conception having a hard time recalling exactly who the boy’s mother could have been. He didn’t get emotionally attached to humans, not seeing a point really. He tended to outlive most lovers. And his past had been a blur, contemplating just who he could have been with and had accidentally conceived with. Every time he did, he drew a blank. 

With a shake of the head, Vergil wandered the streets. Devil May Cry just within reach right across the street. He made his way to the alleyway, hiding in the darkness as the door opened. He wasn’t sure who would be coming out, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t get a warm welcome should he go inside the traditional way. 

He heard voices, one clearly Nero’s, but the other...he could not decipher. It was clearly not Dante or one of his obnoxious friends, but a man he did not recognize. The voice was smooth, soothing to listen to as the person spoke. Vergil hadn’t heard such a voice before. Curiosity got the better of him, the white-haired man peeking around the corner of the building, blue eyes watching intently. 

Nero had indeed been outside, but he was talking to a human with dark hair, neatly trimmed and covering one side of his face. The rain dampened his hair, making it look darker than it most likely was. He was too far, but Vergil thought he could see a faint amount of scruff accruing at the man’s chin, cheeks and above his lips. The man was clad in a black, or possibly brown, leather jacket with twin white stripes from vertically and parallel down the sleeves, fingerless gloves on his hands. Blue jeans cling to his form, hugging long lean legs before ending at booted feet. The half demon thought he saw gun holsters held up by a belt and a thigh holster around one of the mysterious man’s legs. Vergil continued to listen to their conversation. 

“So, I heard from Dante that things have been hellish here too.” The mysterious man said to Nero, “Something about demons and devil trees and shit?” 

Nero has chuckled, “Yeah. Been one helluva year, but he appreciated you visiting for his Welcome Home party. Said it wouldn’t have been complete without you here to yell at him.” 

The man chuckled, “Yeah, well, Dante loves me yelling at him, for some reason.” 

“I think he just likes the sound of your voice ripping him a new one for being so careless. It's the closest he'll ever get to hearing you talk dirty to him. I think he said that you could read him a banana bread recipe and he wouldn’t care.” 

The brunette laughed at that one, “Goof.” A sigh, “But I’m glad he’s okay. He had left me a voicemail before he had left from a pay phone. Told me that he wasn’t going to see me for a while. Scared the hell out of me.” 

Vergil listened intently as the man continued to speak. The way he spoke of Dante and the way Nero spoke to him about Dante...was this man involved with his brother romantically? As the rain picked up, the brunette bid Nero a good night, informed the younger that he had work on Monday and a helluva ride ahead of him. 

“Okay.” Nero said, “Good night, Leon!” 

“Night, Nero!” The man said, Vergil hearing the door close and hearing the sound of jogging footsteps as the brunette retreated to the bus stop a block away. 

Vergil followed this “Leon” close behind, but maintained his distance, now curious as to the man’s relationship with his younger brother. Vergil used a glamor to conceal his true form, so his robes did not raise any alarms as he stood at the bus stop with this unknown character. 

If he was important to Dante, Vergil needed to know why. 

“Leon” was on his cellphone, probably looking at whatever humans looked at when they used those things. Vergil still didn’t understand the obsession. The brunette seemingly didn’t notice Vergil standing with him under the overhang. 

The half-demon spoke too soon, the younger man looking around, and then over at him and flashing him a shy and awkward smile before looking away. Why did he do that? Why did he smile at him? Did he recognize him? How could he? Vergil had never met this man before and he doubt Dante ever spoke about him to those close to him. 

The bus came and Vergil found himself following. Leon scanned a card from his wallet and climbed on. The driver looked to Vergil, who dropped a coin into the machine, understanding that the man wanted money. The coin seemed to satisfy the grumpy human as Vergil was allowed on without protest. 

Leon sat in a seat towards the front, eyes drawn downward as he looked at something on his phone once more, making Vergil even more curious. Just what was so special about his cellphone? What was he looking at so intently?

Vergil sat two or three seats back, but in the other section parallel from Leon’s seat, intently watching the brunette some more. He could see Leon’s features more clearly in the fluorescent lighting, the younger man indeed a brunette with sparkling pale blue eyes. He had a bit of facial scruff, it too a dark brown. Leon looked like he hadn’t shaved in a couple days. Judging by the circles under his eyes, he didn’t look like he slept either. 

He wondered what made the younger so special. What granted him access to Dante and his merry band of Devil Hunters? He wasn’t special to look at, and he didn’t seem so special either. An ordinary, run of the mill human. Vergil continued to follow him regardless, curiosity truly piqued as he wondered what made this Leon character so special. 

What the half-demon knew for sure was that Leon certainly was not from around here. He followed from a distance, but kept pace with him. He took the bus all the way to the train station, and then took that train to another train. Vergil wondering now, if Leon lived so far away, how did he make acquaintances with Dante? His younger twin did not seem like the type to travel far unless it was into the depths of the Underworld...as far as he knew. 

Vergil silently wondered how Leon seemed completely oblivious to his being followed. Though, he had his answer when the brunette removed his jacket from his person and rolled it into a ball before using it as a makeshift pillow. The lull of the train speeding along the tracks as well as the occasional rocking must have been enough to lull Leon to sleep. 

Once again, Vergil sat only a couple seats away, in the parallel section, simply watching the peculiar human. He had to admit, this Leon looked very peaceful in his sleep, face twitching or mumbling incoherently while he dreamed. 

“Last stop; Washington D.C.” The conductor called after what felt like hours of travel. 

The loud announcement aroused the sleeping Leon from his slumber. Vergil jerked upward, not realizing that he himself had dozed off as well. It took a moment to regain his barings and to remind himself of where he was and what he was doing. Cold blue eyes turned to where Leon was still sitting, stretching his arms upward and yawning. Judging by the way he slouched in his seat, he must have stretched out the rest of his body as well. After shaking himself out, Leon stood and gathered his coat before making his exit from the train. Vergil did the same, but the white-haired man took the door a little ways back before continuing his pursuit.

So, Washington D.C. was where this Leon character lived. Home to this pathetic race of beings’ government and their precious President. Vergil was unsure of why he should care...or why he still chased the human. Maybe it was out of pure boredom at this point. Something to do...a feeling of stalking and hunting prey. The small thrill of not being found out quite yet. 

The stalking became more interesting when Leon got into an unmarked vehicle, a chauffeur waiting for him when he left the terminal. Before he entered, Vergil heard Leon ask for a code, to which the driver recited back a six digit alphabet and numeral code. That was certainly interesting. Most humans would have taken a taxi or an “UBER” but Leon had gotten into a vehicle that had neither tags or a license plate. The car itself was small and black, completed with blacked out windows. Completely anonymous and made to hide the passenger inside. 

Peculiar human indeed.

Vergil took to the rooftops, scaling a building and hopping rooftop to rooftop while keeping the car within eyesight. He was covered by the dark of the night, not even the moon shined bright enough to give away his position. He was absolutely hidden, unseen. 

After a couple of traffic lights and blocks, the vehicle pulled up to an apartment complex. Vergil sat on the roof of an adjacent building, watching as the human stepped out and made his way into the complex. Vergil jumped down, hiding in the nearby alleyway. He waited until his prey was inside before following once more, taking on a different glamor, an elderly gentleman this time. He turned the yamato into a cane, leaning on it for support. 

He made his way inside, catching Leon in the elevator out of the corner of his eye, “Wait!” he called out in a pathetic and helpless voice, “Hold the elevator!” 

Leon looked up and quickly held an arm out, successfully stopping the elevator doors from closing. He gave a friendly smile and welcomed Vergil inside. 

“Thank you.” Vergil said, “It’s nice to see some people still have some manners.” 

The brunette chuckled, “No problem, sir. I’m one of the few who still does. What floor you headed to, sir?” 

Shit. “I’m heading to the top floor.” Vergil lied, pressing a random button without looking. 

Leon raised a brow, “Uh...sir? You just hit the button for the fourth floor.” he pointed out, leaning over and hitting the correct button. 

“Oh! Silly me!” Vergil chuckled awkwardly, mentally scolding himself for his folly, “Forgive me. My mind’s going at my old age.” 

“No problem. Luckily, I’m on the top floor too.” 

“Oh, okay.” Good.

There was an awkward silence between them, the hum of the elevator ascending the floors the only sound. They stopped briefly on the fourth floor, the doors opening, staying open and then closing, continuing their ascent to the top floor. Leon continued to mess around on his phone, occasionally looking up and either smiling or quickly averting his eyes and looking anywhere except at Vergil.

The silence was finally broken by the brunette, who cleared his throat before he began to speak, “So...I haven’t seen you around here before. Just move in?” Leon asked awkwardly. 

An attempt at small talk to fill the awkward silence. Cute. “I moved in last week, but I’m very much a Night Owl.” 

Leon made a “hmph” noise and nodded, “Interesting. Can’t sleep or…?” 

“Can’t sleep.” 

“Ah. I know that feeling. You ever try Melatonin Vitamins or teas?” 

Vergil raised a brow, “No...do they work?” 

Leon nodded, “Yeah. I take two vitamins before bed. Knocks me right out.” 

Good to know. “Well, I certainly will try them. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

The elevator finally reached their floor, the doors opening with ease. Leon waved a hand outward, a silent gesture allowing Vergil to exit before himself. Leon bid the older man a “Good Night” before making his way to his own apartment. Vergil said good night as well, but walked around the nearest corner and waited. When the younger man was inside, Vergil memorized his room number before leaving the apartment complex via the window and fire escape.

* * *

He did not know why, but Leon had the faintest paranoia that he was being followed. It had been a feeling that had been nagging him for weeks, but when he turned around on the streets or in the hallway, there was no one there. He felt like eyes were watching him everywhere he went. He even swore he saw someone looking through his bedroom window or staring at him from the corner of the room.It didn’t help that Munchkin would also stare at various rooms or closets in the apartment, fur standing on end and looking like a Halloween prop, the cat wide eyed and spooked as he growled and hissed at what, only the cat knew. 

Then there’s that elderly man that seemingly comes home the same time Leon does, Mr. Vern Giles, or "Mr. V". He always catches the elevator at the same time as well, and the agent doesn’t ignore the older man’s cries to hold the door. Nor does he ignore the man when he starts up small talk, even though his paranoia nags at the edge of his brain and red flags are waving and telling Leon to stop talking to the strange man. To top it off, he never actually sees Vern go back to his own apartment, seemingly waiting for Leon to go inside his before going around the corner and down the hall. 

Except he never actually has seen the man go into an apartment. He seems to just wander the halls, making Leon’s exhausted brain wonder if the man is even real at all or he’s some sleep deprived hallucination. 

Though, it couldn’t be sleep deprivation because he found himself napping and sleeping a lot recently. His dreams lately haven’t been filled with BOWs and other horrid visions. No, instead, they’re vivid dreams about a farm in the middle of a meadow. Like something out of a fairytale or a painting. And he wonders if Chris or Claire or even Sherry has been letting themselves into his apartment to take his alcohol and leave home cooked meals and groceries instead. He’s tempted to call them, but he’s afraid of being a bother, especially if they’re busy themselves. And they’re just being kind, right? No harm, no foul.

Which is why he was grateful for once when he finally got an assignment from Hunnigan. A mission to accompany and guard the reelected president who was due to make a speech at a nearby college and be a Guest of Honor at the dinner party. 

He just hoped it did not end like it had in Tall Oaks.

The agent proceeded to pull out his suit, dress shirt, tie and shoes knowing that this wasn’t going to be a casual event. With a sigh, he went and got the shower started, figuring he'd better shave while he was at it. He was starting to look like he wasn't taking care of himself.

* * *

Vergil glanced over his appearance in the mirror, one of the handmaidens standing off to the side and holding the other dress shirts, just in case he changed his mind. The white-haired man had heard Leon talking on the phone with a “Claire” about attending a dinner party tonight at some University. 

He had learned a lot about Leon, learning that the human was a lot more interesting than he had previously thought. The man was actually an agent who worked for the United States Government, working directly under the president himself. Not only that, but Leon fought monsters as well, digging through “Hunnigan’s” Office and even manipulating another agent to get him information on Leon. 

The brunette’s full name was “Leon Scott Kennedy” and was supposed to be a police officer in Raccoon City years ago until a virus got out of a lab and turned humans into creatures that feasted on the flesh of the living. He had vaguely heard of similar stories back in the day, how humans were supposedly tempted by chaos demons and greed to create these viruses and make a profit off of them and the monsters they created. 

An ingenious yet reckless plot if anyone were to ask him. They weren’t even smart enough to establish any kind of control over the beasts. Or even a way to control them. They just recklessly released them on to the streets to go out and maim people. Pathetic and sloppy. 

Leon had been fortunate enough to miss the initial outbreak and survived a catastrophe. Him, a little girl, and a young woman. He had an impressive file, Vergil had to admit it. He was stronger than he had previously given him credit for. Brave, a fighter. A survivor. Something rare among the human population. It took a powerful will to endure and survive all that. 

The half-demon straightened out his dress shirt before putting on his blue tie, waistcoat and then the suit jacket. Edith, the handmaiden, placed the clothes back in the closet before retrieving his cologne, though to her, she thought it a scented oil of some sort. He thanked the woman before applied it, knowing the scent to be composed of aphrodisiacs that would certainly entice his prey.

And Vergil wanted to possess Leon, a rare human that was not pathetic like the rest. Now he could see why Dante saw him worthy enough to keep around. A human such of this was truly worthy of his own time as well. 

The white-haired man practiced his story, using the Yamato to cut a portal back to the present world before turning into a cane once more. 


	2. Dance with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight

Another sigh escaped the agent as Leon stood behind the curtain, watching the president as he gave his speech. He snuck a swig of his flask, managing to find some alcohol in his hidden stash in the closet at home. The current president, Anthony Owens, droned on and on about “Bright Minds of the Future” and “Being Charitable with the Knowledge” the students would procure while they attended university and beyond. That he could see the future of the United States of America right here in this very room. 

Made Leon wonder how much of it the president had written himself and how much his secretary and PR staff had helped compose. 

Unlike Adam Benford and even Adam Graham, Leon did not have a close relationship with Anthony. Quite the opposite actually, the man saw him more like a butler or an intern, constantly sending Leon to complete tasks like fetching him coffee or having him watch his kids due to the Nanny calling out sick. Or to stand watch outside while the man had a “Private Meeting” with his secretary. And he never even called Leon by his name, always referring to him as “Mr. Special Agent Guy” or “Pretty Boy”. The man was a pompous pig and a jerk, but he was not allowed to say that out loud nor did he have a choice in the matter. He had to do as he was told and that was that. 

The quite boring speech finally came to a close, the students clapping and cheering at it did, and Leon did not know if he was relieved or if he kind of dreaded it ending. It was a relief not to hear the man drone on and on, but at the same time that meant Leon might have to play errand boy to his asshole boss. 

The dinner party started out fairly easy, the caterers doing most of the work, so Leon did not have to wait on Owens’ hand and foot. He didn’t sit down right away to eat, choosing to instead go and inspect the punch bowl, maybe spike his own glass while he was there. The main area was lined with tables and the far doors were opened up to the attached gymnasium, students and teachers either socializing or dancing inside. 

Obnoxiously loud laughter could be heard from the “Main Table” where the president and his posse stood, probably exchanging some tales about the “Good ol’ Days” or some shit. He had an arm wrapped around the first lady, the woman looking like a combination of bored, annoyed and uncomfortable all at once, paying more attention to her flute of champagne than her annoying husband. 

“How a man like that made it to a position of power is beyond me.” a cool voice said from beside Leon. 

The agent chuckled, “You’re telling me.” 

He looked up and saw a man who took his breath away. He kind of looked familiar, yet Leon could not place where he had seen him. The taller man had snow white hair, gelled up but also back, not a single hair out of place. Leon wondered if that was a choice of color or the man’s natural hair color. He also had the bluest eyes Leon had ever seen. They reminded him of the sky, little flecks of green swimming in those blue pools. The cologne he wore was a musky scent mixed with cinnamon and a hint of something the younger could not place, maybe a coffee scent, but it reminded him very much of Fall. He had to resist the urge to lean forward and smell the man’s coat. 

Jesus Christ, he had not drunk that much vodka, and here he was smitten like a kitten. 

“Uh...hi.” Leon said, finally able to find his words, as he held out a hand for the man to shake, “I’m, um, Leon Kennedy.” 

The older man chuckled, taking the younger’s hand in his own, but he did not shake it. No, instead he brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it and making Leon flush a bright red, “Hello, I am Mr. Angelo. I’m a History Professor here at this University. It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Kennedy.” 

“Likewise.” Leon replied, “So, what kind of history do you teach?” 

Vergil smiled as he offered Leon his arm, to which the brunette accepted without thinking as the man led him to the gymnasium, “World history, mostly medieval and renaissance period. I always had a fascination with the renaissance and the arts.” 

Leon listened intently, not even realizing that he was abandoning his post and blindly following this man. But maybe that wasn’t a bad thing, Mr. Angelo was a lot more pleasant to be around than his boss and coworkers. And Leon did not previously have an interest in the history of the arts...but now he might consider it. 

“What is it you do, Mr. Kennedy?” Vergil asked, him and Leon now standing near the door that led to the courtyard, “You don’t seem like a fan of the current president. A student? Chaperone?”

“Oh, um, no.” Leon answered, “I, uh, work for the government...the President actually.” 

“Oh, then I apologize for my previous comments.” Vergil apologized, “...he would not mind if I stole you away for a dance, would he?” 

The agent chuckled, “Are you asking me for a dance?” 

“I may…” 

“I accept, but I have to warn you, I’m not a very good dancer.” 

“I can teach you, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

Leon blushed and accepted, allowing Vergil to lead him out to the courtyard. There were little LED bush lights and hanging lanterns, bathing the area in a soft white glow. Mr. Angelo set his cane aside, holding out his gloved hands to Leon. The younger man moved into his space, Vergil instructing him to settle his one hand on his shoulder while the older man held his other in his own. A hand laid on the small of Leon’s back, carefully and gently pulling him closer to the taller man. 

“Now, just...sway. I’ll lead.” Vergil instructed, Leon swaying along with him. 

Vergil had no idea what had possessed him to slow dance with the younger instead of stealing him away in the dead of the night. But, he could sense how nervous Leon was...he could sense his loneliness...despite having friends of his own. There was that feeling...one Vergil himself was all too familiar with. 

Leon accidentally stepped on his toes, the agent apologizing profusely, “Shit... sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright. You’re still learning.” Vergil chuckled, brushing it off. It was not like he could feel it anyway. 

The music played softly in the background, both men gazing at each other with soft eyes, as though examining the other or trying to read them. Leon would occasionally look down at his feet, trying not to step on Vergil’s toes again. The agent asked where Vergil learned to dance, but the elder half-lied and said his mother had taught him. Eva did teach him, but he eventually picked it up during his travels. 

This was a lot better than his other dancing experiences, this one more intimate than the experiences before. Just how he preferred it.

“You dance wonderfully, for a beginner.” Vergil complimented. 

“Thanks.” Leon said with a smile and a light blush in his cheeks, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Vergil gazed down at him lovingly, admiring the younger’s features more closely. Before, he thought Leon to be about average, but during the time that he had been watching him, he found himself becoming attracted to him. He never got a chance to see his eyes clearly, they were usually glazed over in a drunken hazed or closed. But now that he could see them clearly in the light, he found himself lost in them. They were pale blue, reminding Vergil of the Mediterranean Sea. Gold flecks swam in those intoxicatingly blue orbs like little islands. 

They were staring at one another, heads moving in closer as they both had the urge to...

“Kennedy! Where the hell are you?” an irritating voice asked, “It’s time to go.”

They pulled away from one another, Leon sighing deeply and apologizing to Vergil as he excused himself. Vergil smiled and bid Leon good night, and waited until the younger was out of sight before unsheathing the Yamato and slashing at the nearby bushes and even the statue of the school’s namesake. His eyes glowed an angry looking blue, picking up the metal table that had been previously bolted into the cement and tossing it far from him angrily. 

He had been so close to his prize, so close...and then that rat-faced pathetic waste of flesh and air took it away. Vergil had to resist the urge to growl or accidentally release his Devil Trigger on the annoying president who dared to command his human like a pet lap dog. How dare he command Leon around? He did not belong to him. 

He took a deep breath, sheathing the Yamato and calming himself. No matter, he would see Leon later on in the younger man’s apartment. He could watch over him then. 

* * *

There was something wrong. Vergil could sense it. 

Over the last couple of weeks, he had taken it upon himself to care for the younger man. He snuck into Leon’s apartment, often hiding away in his closets or even using an ancient invisibility spell to move about the apartment undetected. While watching over the agent, he noticed Leon’s bad habits: lack of sleep, not eating enough and excessive drinking. He learned that the agent did not even take Melatonin vitamins, but instead drowned his sorrows in alcohol until he inevitably passed out. 

All of these things made his human imperfect, so Vergil decided to change all that. He stole the alcohol in the middle of the night while Leon slept, sprinkling a bit of sleeping powder over the brunette’s form to keep him in a peaceful, dreamlike state. The white-haired male dumped a large amount of alcohol in the dumpster behind the apartment complex, even handing a bottle of whiskey to the homeless man back there. 

He brought groceries from the market in his own dimension, even made home cooked meals while the agent was at work and used potions and elixirs to help Leon sleep at night. While doing this, Vergil had grown accustomed to Leon’s schedule. He knew what time the agent should be home. There were some nights that Leon would get there before him, especially on nights like this. Leon should have been in the shower and on his way to bed by now.

So, why did Vergil arrive to an empty apartment?

Cover be damned. The half-demon searched the apartment, ignoring the cat as it hissed and snarled at him like usual. He even went outside and checked around the complex and the alleyways. The agent was nowhere to be found. 

Where was he? Where was Leon?

* * *

Another blow to the stomach had Leon lurching forward in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. He hugged his middle, falling to the asphalt. 

Members of the president’s posse had decided to make a detour on the way back to the White House, one of them mentioning Leon’s previous mission about the bomb in DC as well as the ongoing investigation at the DSO of corrupt agents and politicians. It was all a bit suspicious to the agent, asking what any of that had to do with anything. He started getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when the detour led them to a bad part of town, in an empty parking lot. 

The big, brutish fellow with the balding blonde hair and intertwining serpent ring apparently had been one of the politicians who was not only a suspect in Leon’s case, but had also been apart of former National Security Advisor, Derek C. Simmons’ Family Cult. The same people who helped fund and create the C-Virus and had given Glenn Arias access to the A-Virus. Apparently, all the people in President Owens’ posse had been involved with the late NSA. 

And now they wanted to take out their frustrations on Leon; the man who killed Simmons and helped kill Arias. The agent who was head of the investigation of the corrupt politicians.

“Hey, Bern, I thought you said this asshole was tough?” the blonde man, Alfred or Alphonso, Leon couldn’t quite place his name, called, “Thought you said this was the same asshole who did in ol’ Derek?” 

Bern, or Bernard, a Senator chuckled as he yanked Leon back on to his feet, him and another man holding the brunette in place, “He’s a lot tougher than you think. Survived Raccoon City and all that other horseshit.” 

Balding Blonde Al hit him in the middle again, making Leon grunt and spit. Christ, his insides hurt like hell. The agent stomped down hard on Bernard’s foot, making the man holler out in pain. His grip loosened, allowing Leon to rip his arm free before throwing back an elbow. It connected with the man’s nose, making a satisfying crunching sound as cartilage and bone broke under pressure. Leon twisted in the other man’s grip, throwing the man over his shoulder. 

Al punched him in the face, making Leon see stars for a moment and sending him stumbling backward against the limousine. A hand on his throat held him there as the elder hit him again, blood leaking from his nose from the hits and mouth bleeding as his bit his tongue and the man split his lip. 

“You couldn’t just mind your own fucking business?” Al growled, “Couldn’t just lay down and die in Tall Oaks with that asshole Benford?” 

Leon spit in his face, making the man shove him roughly up against the side of the vehicle again, “Not...as long...as assholes like you...walk freely…”

Al kneed him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground. He flipped Leon on to his stomach, pinning him there before pulling a gun out of a holster in his jacket. Al said that they would tell Tony that Leon had attacked them, or that some asshole commandeered their limo and killed Leon in the process. The brunette struggled to get free, hearing the safety being clicked off on the weapon. The barrel dug into the back of his skull and Leon braced himself. 

The sound of a gunshot never came.

He heard a horrified scream and a terrifying roar. The weight of the man on top of him disappeared as Leon heard the unmistakable sound of someone being ripped apart. Another roar ripped through the air, Leon looking up in time to see both Bernard and the unknown man being ripped apart by a massive glowing beast, claws ripping them apart as though they were made of paper. It turned, looking down at him briefly before bullets bounced off of armored or shelled skin. The demonic looking creature roared and went after Al. 

“No! S-Stay away! Sto-!” Al had been cut off by disgusting gurgling sounds, most likely choking on his own blood as the creature ripped him apart. 

The agent grunted as he got to his knees, sitting on his ass as he leaned against the limousine. Eyes widened in shock as the creature stood over him now. It was a gray looking beast with large horns, a tail, and very large wings, skin cracked and chest open, blue light illuminating just under its skin. Glowing blue eyes looked down at him. This thing...didn’t look like any BOW he had ever faced...and it was about the size of an average Tyrant...or possibly Hunter. It just looked very tall from his position on the cold concrete. 

He gasped as it moved into his space, face mere inches from his own. He stared at it in the eyes, showing the monster that he was not afraid, even with his heart pounding in his chest. It smelled of smoke and brimstone, fiery blue eyes watching him intently. 

“...Leeeeoooonnnn…” It suddenly growled out his name. 

Brows furrowed in confusion, “How do you know my name? What do you want?”

“You need help.” It growled out, “You’re hurt.” 

“I’ll live…” Leon grunted, as he tried to stand, “What are you? Why did you help me?” 

He never received an answer. The creature blowing some sort of dust into his face before the agent lost consciousness. 

* * *

Leon sat upright with a gasp, sweat clinging to his body as he breathed heavily. He instantly regretted it, his middle feeling as though he had been beaten with rocks. Or his ribs were broken. Either way, something was definitely hurting. Or broken. Something cold landed in his lap, making Leon yelp loudly and look downward. There were ice packs, freezing cold but wrapped in towels sitting in his lap. Judging by his chilled skin, someone had set them on his hurting middle. He could also feel something wrapped around his middle, fingers reaching down and feeling bandages. 

He could also feel several on his face; a butterfly suture above his right eyebrow, one larger one on the bridge of his nose, noticing that his nose had also been reset as well, a bandage on his chin, and another on his right cheekbone. He was clad in nothing but a pair of boxers, feeling very sore and achy all over. 

He looked over at his alarm clock, bright green lights flashing “1:13 am”. He relaxed against the pillows, placing the ice packs back on his middle. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was some nightmarish creature coming to save his ass from some asshole politicians and their lackey, though, he wasn’t sure if that part had been a dream or not. If it had, who would have found him and saved his ass and then brought him back to the apartment?

Everything had been a blur and everything was way too confusing for him to think right now. That and he was exhausted as all hell. 

Instead of thinking of the incident in the parking lot, he thought back to the handsome professor he had encountered at the University, Mr. Angelo. The man was kind of strange and mysterious all at once. Not usually Leon’s type...what the hell was he kidding? He had chased Ada for years and she was both odd and mysterious...but at least Mr. Angelo wouldn’t run away when Leon called him. If only he knew his first name and his phone number, now instantly regretting not asking for either. 

Maybe he would visit the University again during one of his days off, maybe ask the professor out for a coffee or something sometime.

A smile crept on to his lips as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a certain white-haired professor and a cottage in the woods.

Vergil watched over the agent, watching blue eyes flutter closed as the sleep powder took hold of the agent once more. Once he was sure Leon was fully asleep, he sat down on the side of the bed, inspecting the brunette’s wounds. He removed his coat, laying it on the foot of the bed before inspecting the bandages. He had not bled through them, so it looked like they could last another couple of hours. 

Removing his gloves, Vergil removed a jar from his coat pocket. A healing elixir for the bruising and the more serious injuries. He opened the water bottle on the nightstand, pouring a bit of the liquid into the water. Once that was finished, he set the jar down before gently sitting Leon up, and pressing the lip of the bottle to Leon’s lips. He woke the agent up just enough to get Leon to safely drink the water, convincing the agent that this was all a dream in the process. He was surprised that the younger drank the liquid without a single protest or question, sleepily drinking it but accidentally spilling some of it down the front of him. 

Nonetheless, Vergil watched in relief as the bruises on Leon’s cheek and eye began to fade away as well as the ones on his torso. The white-haired male gently felt around the other man’s rib cage, feeling bones knit back together under the skin. Good, Leon was healing, slowly but surely. 

Just as Vergil moved off of the bed, Leon latched on to him, hugging him close and murmuring in his sleep incoherently. Vergil tensed up and froze in his grasp, not sure whether to pull away and pry the younger off. The brunette nuzzled into his neck, smiling contentedly in his sleep. 

“Let go.” the half-demon whispered, gently trying to pry him off, “Leon, let go.” 

The agent whined, tightening his grip and cuddling closer, murmuring some more. The half-demon gave a sigh of defeat, relaxing in the brunette’s grasp and simply laying there until Leon’s hold weakened. Even then, Vergil did not dare move until the sun came up. 


	3. Taken

Leon had been well rested and felt surprisingly comfortable when he woke up the next morning. He didn't have a groggy hangover feeling like he usually did. Even woke up before his alarm! He didn't ache when he stretched. Sure there were some popping and cracking but...why were there bandages wrapped around his middle? And ice packs sitting on his ribcage? 

Sitting up, the agent looked down and touched the bandages, carefully pulling them off...but there was nothing underneath of them. No aches, no bruises, no broken bones. He looked fine. He felt bandaids and other little bandages on his face as well. Deciding to check them out, and going to the bathroom, he got out of bed to shower and clean himself up to be ready for the day. 

Maybe even go on a morning jog after breakfast and before work. Would he go to the park? Around the block? He felt like he could walk or go anywhere. He found himself humming a happy tune as he removed the bandaids, finding little cuts...but nothing too serious. They would most likely heal and fade all on their own as long as he didn't touch them. 

Deciding how he wanted to start his day, Leon left the bathroom and pulled out a pair of shorts, his t-shirt and some running shoes. After dressing, Leon grabbed a pair of earphones and his phone before heading out, but not before feeding Munchie first. 

"Be right back, Bud. Watch the home!" Leon called out to the feline before shutting the door behind him. 

Once Leon had left for an early morning jog, Vergil stepped out of the living room closet, which held a portal to his own home. A smile crossed his lips in satisfaction, relieved that the elixir had done its job, even more so than he previously thought. It seemed as though the elixir gave the agent a renewed vigor. Leon even seemed to be more enthusiastic and energetic than his usual calm and kind of gloomy sense...not that Vergil minded Leon when the man was like that. 

Maybe he should slip it into his water more often. 

Hiding himself once more, he would let Leon make himself breakfast before he got ready for work. Vergil might even busy himself with some meditation before he made another trip into the market place for lunch and dinner.

* * *

After a brisk and refreshing jog around the block, and even some spare time to venture through the nearby park, Leon showered and readied himself for work. He decided against his usual bus trip, deciding to walk instead. It was a beautiful day after all; the sun was shining, the sky was blue, not a single cloud to be seen. The weather was perfect, warm, but not too hot with a cool breeze. He didn’t even need to wear his leather jacket! For once, he welcomed the hustle and bustle of Washington D.C. It seemed like today was going to be a good day.

...Boy, was he wrong. 

He had barely stepped into the DSO Building when he had been stopped by two big men in suits. They pulled him aside, one taking Leon’s messenger bag and jacket while the other waved a metal detector wand over his frame before frisking him. The other man felt around his jacket, tossing it aside when he found nothing before digging into Leon’s messenger bag.

“Jeez, did we have to up security or something?” Leon asked aloud, yelping when the man accidentally groped his ass, “Hey! Hands off of the merchandise!” 

“Sorry, Agent Kennedy,” the bald security guard apologized, handing Leon back his bag and jacket, “But there’s been an incident. Senator Bernard Andrews, Alphonso Hernandez, and a third man as well as their chauffeur had been found dead in a parking lot outside of DC.” 

Eyes widened in shock, “...What?” Leon asked.

The other man nodded in affirmation. The first guy told Leon that people were currently looking for him, under the president’s orders. They needed to take him to one of the interrogation rooms for questioning. Leon had no choice but to go with them without a single protest or any hesitation. 

Upon entering and passing through the office space, Leon hadn’t missed the looks he was receiving. Agents watched with wordless judgement and suspicion. Others weren’t so quiet, muttering inaudibly, presumably about him. He did catch a couple whispers of his name. He also heard a few say that it couldn’t have been him, catching something along the lines of the Senator being torn to pieces. Or “ripped apart and found looking like a mountain of ground beef”. 

Leon was led into one of the Interrogation Rooms, the men carefully taking his stuff, but not handcuffing him to the table. The brunette seated himself at the table, patiently waiting for one of the agents to come in and start questioning him. He mentally went through the list of possible agents, wondering just who they would send in. They knew he knew the protocols, so he expected them to send in Helena or Sherry in order to loosen him up. Hell, he expected them to even send in Hunnigan. 

Who they actually sent in had caught him off guard completely. What he had not expected, at all, was for Chris Redfield to come in. Shit, they must really be paranoid if they were sending in someone from the BSAA, an organization who was normally not allowed to enter the US. Well, until Anthony had signed a contract for them to finally be allowed in, being a former member of the military as well as a radical who pushed for Military replacing the police forces. 

It had been denied of course, but the man was stubborn and negotiated for the BSAA to be allowed to operate within the US with the threat of cutting funds for the science divisions around the US as well as tax cuts for Big Pharma and major corporations. 

Chris gave Leon a friendly smile and a nod, sitting across from him with a file in hand, “Morning, Agent Kennedy.” he greeted warmly. 

“Morning, Captain Redfield,” Leon replied with an amused chuckle, “Must be bad if they sent the big dogs in to interrogate me.” 

“Well,” Chris responded with a small shrug, “They did find the Senator and a couple others found ripped to bits almost beyond recognition...probably doesn’t help that you were supposed to be their escort home.” 

“Felt more like a punching bag than bodyguard.” Leon said, reclining in his chair, “They beat the shit out of me.” 

“And yet, not a scratch on you.” Chris pointed out, “Why would they go after you?” 

“Simmons...Tall Oaks...Raccoon City.” Leon shrugged nonchalantly, “The usual bullshit.” 

Chris hummed and gave a curt nod, jotting down some notes on the notepad he brought with him, “Was there anyone around to witness this? Because the injuries they had received...no offense, but not even you could have pulled this off by yourself.” 

Chris opened the manila folder, pulling out some pictures from the crime scene. Leon had to withhold a gasp as he gazed at the horrifying images. So...last night hadn’t been a dream...something had saved his ass and left a trail of carnage behind them. He looked over each image, one of Senator Hernandez, whose insides had been torn apart and head caved in...almost as if something had ripped his skull open with giant claws. 

_A flash of a blue glow. Eyes that burned like furious blue flames, gray, almost rocklike armor. The smell of brimstone…a creature growling his name as it invaded his space._

“There was...something else there.” Leon admitted, “It wasn’t like any BOW that I had seen...the closest thing I can compare it to is…” 

Before Leon could finish, the lights began flickering. Leon and Chris looked upward, watching the fluorescent lights flicker before some eventually blew out, exploding into a firework of sparks, glass and plastic. Some sparks landed on the file, the paper catching fire as the photos and reports began to be eaten away by the flames. Leon’s eyes widened in shock and horror, the flames blue in appearance. 

They heard a roar of thunder, looking out the window and watching as the sky darkened, lightning flashing and rain pouring. A burst of wind blew out the window, more glass adding to the mess in the room. The strong wind picked up the remains of the burning papers, sweeping them out the window. 

“Shit!” Chris cursed, trying to snatch one of the papers out of the air in vain. 

Leon was frozen in his seat, wondering how any of this was possible. It had been sunny all morning, and there had been no call for thunderstorms. And the lights and blue flames had been too much of a coincidence. 

Chris looked to him, about to ask what the hell was going on until he was interrupted by screams from the other side of the one-way mirror. They heard a monstrous roar, the lights flickering on the other side, both men watching as a monstrous beast with a blue glow tore the agents on the other side apart. 

“That...That thing!” Leon pointed out, “That’s the beast that killed the Senator and his men!” 

“And now it’s killing innocent people!” Chris exclaimed, getting up and going to unlock the door. 

Leon latched on to the man, pulling Chris back with a shout of “NO!” Chris looked between the brunette and the one-way mirror, giving Leon and incredulous and angry look. Leon explained that he didn’t want Chris to get hurt. That he didn’t know what that thing was...but he wasn’t about to lose Chris to it. 

Before Chris could reply, a body went crashing through the mirror, the bald security guard laying dead and bloodied at their feet, glassy eyes stared unfocused up at the ceiling. The creature stared them both down, Leon a bit relieved to see Jill and Hunnigan left untouched, as well as Helena and Dave, one of the people actually helping with the investigation. The others...hadn’t been so lucky. 

Now that he thought about it...most of the people that were dead...were among the list of names of suspected traitors in the DSO. 

The creature snarled at Chris, but Leon stood between them, shoving Chris behind him with his hands raised in the air. The monster hadn’t moved, puffing out smoke from it’s nostrils as glowing orbs focused on Leon. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling that the demonic creature wouldn’t hurt him. It hadn’t before...and it had left his friends alone...and it currently wasn’t trying to kill him now. 

“I don’t know what you want...but you need to leave.” Leon said firmly.

The beast canted its head, as a growl rumbled in its throat, resembling that of chuckling, “I want you, Leon…” 

Leon narrowed his eyes at the beast, still not understanding how it knew his name, “Who are you? How do you know my name and why do you want me?” 

The beast was quiet for a moment, not saying a word as it stared the agent down. Leon didn’t know whether it was watching him or it was contemplating eating him. Frankly, he really did not want to find out. He heard Chris unholster his weapon, shutting off the safety and loading a bullet in the chamber. 

With a roar, the lights began flickering and the beast disappeared in a giant cloud of billowing blue smoke and a blinding white light. Chris and Leon grunted and covered their eyes as they were momentarily blinded. 

When the smoke cleared and the blinding white light subsided, there had been no trace of the creature in question. Chris called out to any BSAA agents that had accompanied him and Jill, telling them to fan out and find the creature. Hunnigan sent out a call for their DSO Agents to do the same. Leon wanted to join them, but Chris had snatched him by the wrist, not letting him get very far or even a step away from him. 

“No way.” Chris commanded coldly, “That thing is after you, so it’s better if you stay close.” 

Leon pulled away, “I’ll be fine...I don’t think it’ll kill me. It didn’t before...but, the people that it did kill...they were all suspects in the investigation.” 

Chris gave him a look, “What investigation?” 

Leon sighed as he explained to the BSAA Captain what had been going on between China and now. That members of the government and even the DSO were secretly working for Neo-Umbrella and The Family. Leon had been the head of the case, and the Senator and his friends were aware. They had tried to beat him senseless and even kill him for killing Derek Simmons...until the creature that had been in the room had attacked and killed all of them. Just now, the creature left Hunnigan, Jill and a couple others alone...but had killed the men who had been on Leon’s list of suspected double agents. 

“So, what?” Chris asked, “You got a friend I don’t know about? Why does this thing want you?” 

“...That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” 

* * *

After hours of looking, the creature seemingly vanished into thin air. BSAA soldiers filed out of the office building, Hunnigan and Leon watching as they departed. Chris and Jill stayed behind, Parker Luciani leading the team out. Jill consoled Hunnigan while Chris tried to convince Leon not to be home alone. 

“I’ll be fine, Chris.” Leon reassured, “If anything happens, I’ll just pick up Munchie and head over to Sherry and Jake’s place.” 

“And if that thing follows you?” Chris questioned, “What if it goes after them and hurts them too?” 

“Then I’ll defend them.” Leon replied, “Jake and Sherry have an even bigger arsenal of weapons at their house and all this high-tech security due to Jake’s job.” 

Chris still wasn’t buying it, “You should let me help you out. I can have at Barry’s safehouse before dawn tomorrow morning. No one knows where it is and the security there is top-notch. Safer than the bunker under the White House.” 

Leon merely chuckled, “I doubt that...but, maybe. Let me pack and I’ll call you when I’m done. Okay?” 

Chris gave him another uncertain look, still wanting to accompany him to his apartment, but had no choice but to let Leon do things his way. He still couldn’t help but offer Leon an escort or some sort of guard, but of course, the agent politely declined. He did thank Chris for caring so much. 

The drive home was a quiet and thought filled one as Leon’s mind was flooded with scenarios and possibilities as well as questions. What was that thing? It wanted him...but what did it want from him? Was it an enemy? A friend? Had someone hired or sent it to help him? Should he call Dante in case it was a “Special Issue”? So many things pounded at his brain and he couldn’t fathom a possible answer or solution. Only more questions filled his mind. 

He decided against the elevator today, deciding to take the stairs in hopes that the walk up to his floor would help put his mind at ease. He thought about calling Chris and asking for that escort. Maybe it was better to just grab Munchkin and jet out? Send someone for his clothes and belongings? He had decided to call Chris anyway, telling the man that he was going to accept his offer and needed someone to come get him and his cat. 

Leon had been so distracted by his phone call, he didn’t even notice the smell of food upon entering the apartment. He did notice that something was amiss when he caught a figure out of the corner of his peripherals. He quietly closed the door, slowly closing it so that the lock faintly clicked shut. He then set his messenger bag and jacket on to the floor, staying in a crouch as he snuck to the kitchen. He carefully pulled his weapon from the holster on his side, gun aimed at the floor but safety turned off. 

“You know I can sense you, Leon?” the man asked, “You don’t need to sneak around.” 

Before the agent could question him, the gun was pulled from his fingers, accidentally going off in the process. Leon yelped as something wrapped around his ankles, flipping him upside down and pulling him upward. Hands scrambled to grab on to something...anything to help him, but they too were tied down at his sides. Cool and smooth tendrils wrapped tightly around his arms, Leon thrashing in their grasp as he hung upside down before his intruder. 

“Mr. Angelo?!” Leon asked in shock, blue eyes finally focused and fixated on the older man standing before him, “W-what the hell?! What is going on?!” 

Vergil stood before Leon with a plate of food and napkin in hand. He had been in the middle of making the younger man Chicken Marsala and pasta for later, but he had not anticipated Leon coming home so early. Well, he anticipated Leon coming home early, but thought he had a bit more time. 

“Now, is that anyway to greet the man who had just slaved over a hot stove and prepared you dinner?” Vergil asked as the tentacles righted Leon, but did not let him go. A bigger one propped itself under Leon, folding over into a makeshift seat as Leon was forced to sit on it before the white-haired man. 

“What?” Leon asked with an incredulous look, “How the hell did you find out where I lived? How did you get in here? What the hell are these?” 

Vergil seated himself on the couch, cutting off a piece of chicken with the fork before offering it to Leon, “I’ve always known...and I’ve always been here.” 

Leon leaned away from the fork, still not accepting the offering, “What the fuck is going on?!” 

Vergil gave a sigh, setting down the plate and the fork next to him, “Humans...always with the questions and never accepting generosity without them.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Leon replied, “I’m not used to people breaking into my home, stringing me up with tentacles and making me dinner.” 

“Would you do better if I introduced myself and made my intentions clear?” Vergil asked smugly, “I promise, I don’t bite...much.” 

Leon scowled at him, as Vergil stood once more, giving a small bow and introducing himself. That he was not really Mr. Angelo, History Professor at a college, but actually Vergil, son of Sparda. Wielder of the Yamato, and twin brother to Dante. He then explained that he had been watching Leon for quite some time and had taken it upon himself to be the younger man’s “Guardian” so to speak. Even explaining that it had been him who had prepared the meals and saved Leon in the parking lot not too long ago. 

The response he had received had been one he had anticipated, but seeing the dumbstruck look on Leon’s face was more comical than he had imagined. 

The brunette shook his head as he took a moment to process this, “...Okay...you’re Dante’s brother...which means you’re also Nero’s father. I don’t know who the hell Sparda is or what the hell a Yamato is...but why the hell were you stalking me and what the hell possessed you to watch over me? Of all people? And...that beast was you?!” 

Vergil gave a sigh, rolling his eyes as he sat back down and picked the plate and fork up once more, “You should consider yourself lucky. Not very many humans can hold my attention…” 

Now it was Leon’s turn to roll his eyes, “Ah, yes, I should feel honored to have a strange man stalking me and breaking into my house. Oh! And not to mention he turns into a large beast of-!” 

Leon was cut-off by a forkful of food. Vergil waited, instructing Leon to chew and swallow. He also wiped up some of the excess sauce. He had worked very hard on these dinners and he did not want this one to go cold because Leon was being stubborn. 

The younger went to protest, but decided against it. Instead, he made a sound of interest as he chewed. The food tasted...surprisingly good. Vergil continued on, informing him that he had intended to kill him, but had a change of heart. Upon noticing the widened eyes watching him, Vergil explained that he didn't know how to handle his feelings at first, and thought them a moment of weakness...so he thought killing Leon would have helped. 

"I realize now...to kill a human who is seemingly unkillable...and has survived many a things most would not have...I see you possess a special...power about you. I would much rather possess you and your power than see you dead." Vergil explained. 

Leon was stunned silent once more, brow raised in confusion. Of course the one seemingly normal man that had shown genuine interest in the agent had to be one who was a bit on the crazy side. What the hell was he even talking about? What power? And how would the man go about “possessing” Leon? 

“I wouldn’t say I have any special power, per say...I’m just a stubborn bastard when it comes to death. Or maybe something up there won’t let me die.” Leon said with a shrug, “But I thank you for not killing me. Not sure how you’re going to go about this whole “possessing” thing.” 

“You’re coming home with me.” Vergil deadpanned. 

“Oh, then I have to decline.” Leon replied, “I usually don’t go home with a person until after the third date. Second date is usually the trial period...and last I checked, you haven’t even taken me on a first date.” 

Vergil reclined in his seat, feeding Leon another small portion of the dinner, “You speak as though you have a choice in the matter.” 

“If you want this to work out smoothly, I better be allowed a choice.” 

“You’re in no position to bargain, Agent Kennedy. I can just steal you from your room at night.” 

“Bold of you to assume I sleep. And I’ve faced bigger and meaner than you.” 

“I assure you, you’ve never fought someone like me.” 

“First time for everything. I’m stubborn.” 

Now it was Vergil’s turn to raise a brow, lips twitching as they turned upward into a smile. Surely, he had made the correct decision when he decided to pursue this human. Leon wasn’t just a survivor...he was a fiery human at that. Clearly, the Agent was witty, Leon meeting every word or quip with one of his own. Stubborn indeed...and Vergil admired that about the younger man. Cold blue eyes met an equally chilled gaze, neither looking away as Leon stared at him defiantly, not the least bit scared of Vergil. This one was definitely not like the others.

“...Very well...I will persuade you then.” Vergil simply said, “Come away with me this week, and if everything is not to your liking, I will bring you back here.” 

A tendril caressed a porcelain cheek, Leon flinching slightly away from the touch, “What if I refuse?” 

“Then I’ll kill everyone you know and love.” 

“...that’s a little extreme.” 

“I would kill for you, Leon.” 

“Lovely...” 

“Isn't it?” Vergil asked, standing up and discarding the remaining scraps of Leon’s dinner. 

The white-haired man cleared up the mess in the kitchen before collecting his coat, Leon still hanging limply in the tentacles’ grasp. Leon insisted he didn’t accept the half-demon’s offer as Vergil opened up a portal with his sword. The older man ignored him as the portal opened, temporarily blinding the still protesting brunette. He then asked about his cat, saying that Munchie needed to be looked after in his absence. He also couldn’t just up and leave in the middle of a major investigation. He was wanted for murder, after all. 

Vergil gave Leon a look, commanding the tentacles to take Leon inside while he left a note for Leon’s comrades. Specifically Mr. Redfield, whom Leon had called on the way over. 

“I’ll leave your door unlocked.” Vergil informed him with finality, taking the key from Leon’s jacket pocket before dropping it on the table by the door, unlocking it soon after. 

There was a banging on the other side of it, Chris’s muffled shouts as the man called his name. Leon went to call back, but a tentacle tethered itself and covered his mouth, muffling his cries. Vergil tsked him, shaking his head and telling him to behave and be quiet. Chris’s bangs became more persistent, threatening to kick down the door. Vergil shook his head again and commanded the tendrils to move forward. 

With that, they both disappeared into the portal.

* * *

With another kick, Chris burst through the front door, gun raised and scanning the room. He had flown like a bat out of Hell when Leon had dropped his phone, hearing a strange voice of a man in the background. And by the sounds of it, Leon did not know the man and the man had broken into Leon’s apartment. Something had happened, and now Leon was gone, Chris being a couple seconds too late as he tried to desperately take down the door. 

The soldier checked behind the front door, but was confused when he had not seen anything blocking the way. It was odd...he had not been able to get through it only moments ago, a powerful force or a wall of some sort had been blocking the doorway. He had thrown his whole body against it and kicked at it...and yet it had not budged until Leon and the man had stopped talking, the both of them seemingly vanished into thin air. 

“Leon?! Leon!” Chris called as he searched the apartment, but it was all in vain. Leon was nowhere to be found.

Chris cursed, punching the nearest wall before pressing a finger to the communications link in his ear, “All units in the area, be on the look-out for Agent Leon S. Kennedy. He's been taken by an unknown suspect.”


End file.
